Sepsis is a systemic response to infection. It can cause organ failure and death in severe cases. Severe sepsis is one of the most significant challenges in health care. Mortality remains high. Early diagnosis and prompt treatment greatly improve survival. However, an early sepsis condition or an infection with a risk of leading to sepsis has proven difficult to detect.